


remember all the sadness and frustration ( let it go )

by Ifonlytheyknew21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :P, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kitties Everywhere, M/M, Possible trigger warning because liam hurts himself, Scott being an good alpha, Somewhat inspired by iridescent by Linkin Park, Stiles kinda being a dick but it's not that bad, i used writtenkitten to write this, it's 2am, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifonlytheyknew21/pseuds/Ifonlytheyknew21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When kids get angry they either hurt themselves or someone else"</p><p>Liam has been keeping to himself recently because Scott is busy and he only trusts Scott to help him when he needs someone to listen.<br/>He stores all his anger, pain, sadness, and frustration within, which is a bad idea for someone with I.E.D.<br/>Disaster ensues one week later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember all the sadness and frustration ( let it go )

**Author's Note:**

> Almost 2k of Sciam. Damn son. 
> 
> Anyways tumblr is still headbandzlouis
> 
> and this is obviously still going to be dedicated to Sciam queen ( liam-dunbarr.tumblr.com )

Liam's been keeping to himself lately. And for a kid with I.E.D., bottling up emotions isn't the best idea, but he has no one to talk to. No one that he trusts to just listen, anyways. Of course, there's Mason who knows everything about Liam from the way he avoids eye contact when lying to why he has a step dad.

But Mason doesn't know about Liam being stuck in a well, he doesn't know about the dead pool, he doesn't know about Liam being a werewolf.

So Liam can't tell him anything. His only option left is Scott, but Scott's been busy. He's been focusing on school and lacrosse, trying to protect the people on the dead pool, and trying to find out who the benefactor is.

With a lot of weight on his shoulders, it doesn't seem like Scott even has a minute for Liam. And that's why Liam's been bottling up his emotions. With all his sadness, frustration, and anger, Liam is bound to explode like a bomb.

And with his I.E.D. and wolf mixed in, he might destroy everything in his wake.

_Literally._

And with each passing day, his glass bottle of emotions fills up and starts cracking. Sure enough, Liam explodes. The cause? Stiles being a curious bastard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were all sitting at a lunch table. Malia to Stiles' left, Lydia to his right, Kira to Scott's left, and Liam to his right. They were eating their lunch and talking about normal and non-supernatural related topics such as upcoming tests in the classes they shared and then everyone started talking about Lacrosse, except for Malia and Lydia who just listened eagerly, trying to understand what lacrosse was.

Kira then brought up next week's match and asked who the opposing team was.

"I think it's Liam's old school, Devenford Prep" Malia chimed in.

" How do you know that?" Stiles asked, looking at his girlfriend.

" I overheard Finstock talking about it when I was heading to Algebra" she shrugged.

Everyone turned to Liam then, who had a look of unease on his face.

" You okay, Liam?" Kira asked.

"Yeah. Just don't want to face them again"

Stiles looked at Liam curiously, " What even happened at your old school? You wrecked a car, got kicked out, and then teased for it?"

Liam clenched his jaw. He hated talking about what he did to that car because it made him remember the look of disappointment and horror on his parents' face when they found out.

It made him look like a _monster_.

 

_His I.E.D. made him feel like it too._

 

His heart rate sped up as the rage he was containing, built up.  And after the few minutes of silence, Stiles keeps pressing and questioning and Liam's eyes flash the golden yellow of a beta.

"Liam..." Scott said cautiously, sensing his Beta's anger.

Malia looked at Liam concernedly, hearing his heart beat like Scott.

Kira and Lydia realized what was happening and immediately glared at Stiles who threw up his hands defensively and muttered a 'just curious'. And then Liam was consumed with the urge to hurt something. He balled his hands into fists as his claws were coming out. He glared at his lap, not wanting anyone in the lunchroom to notice his glowing eyes.

The urge was getting stronger by the minute and not just because of Stiles anymore. His bottled up emotions from he past week added fuel to the fire. Liam then remembered what his father had told him.

 

 

_When kids gets angry, they either hurt themselves or someone else._

 

 

Scott put a hand on Liam's shoulder. "Liam, calm down"

 

Liam came out of his daze, his eyes no longer glowing. He took a deep breath before jumping up from his seat and running out of the lunch room. His mind was racing with the thought of hurting someone or something and his emotions were crashing into him like waves onto the shore.

He ran all the way to the forest and dropped down to his knees when he came to a clearing. His breathing was deep and ragged. He was opening and closing his eyes every so often until he wolfed out and started clawing at the nearest tree, trying to release his anger.

His fingers were becoming bloody until he realized this wasn't enough. Clawing at a tree wasn't going to help him reduce the amount of hate he felt towards the world, the amount of hate he felt towards _himself_.

He hated himself. He hated his mental disorder that made him a ball of anger, he hated his past, he just _hated_ himself.

So he started clawing at his arm.

And the wolf in him is trying to heal the wounds he's inflicting, but he's hurting faster than he's healing. Then after he makes one last gash, he screams and howls before passing out and falling onto the damp forest floor.

_The wounds are too deep for his wolf to heal._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Liam ran out, the group was debating on whether they should go after him until Lydia suggested they just leave Liam to sort out his anger by himself. And as uncertain as the decision made Scott, he went with it. But it wasn't until his last class with all of them, that he knew he shouldn't have agreed to Lydia's suggestion.

 

Mr. Yukimura was telling them about their homework which was an 5 page essay about an important moment in history, when Scott heard Liam's scream/howl. The wolf in him took over for a second, making his eyes flash red. He looked over to Malia, who gave him a knowing look.With her enhanced hearing, she must have heard Liam's scream but not his howl.

Scott immediately raised his hand which made Mr. Yukimura stop mid sentence.

"Yes, Scott?"

"May I please be excused from class? I don't feel well." Scott gave him a look that Mr. Yukimura knew the meaning of.

"Alright then, go to the nurse's office and bring your stuff too."

Scott quietly sighed in relief and packed up his books. He walked out of class rather quickly and headed towards the exit. When he reached the edge of the forest, he tapped into his wolf speed and ran to where he heard Liam.

As he got closer to the location, his anxiety was beginning to build up at the scent of blood. He ran a little faster and finally reached the clearing where he saw Liam laying on the floor, motionless. He went to Liam's body and saw the gashes and claw marks on Liam's arm. Some dirt was smeared on Liam's exposed skin. Scott looked more worried than an overprotective mother that sent her child to karate class.

He carried Liam and started to run to his house where his mom probably was. So many thoughts were running through Scott's mind, 75% of them about Liam and why he would do this to himself.

When he arrived home, he opened the door hurriedly and called out for his mom. Melissa came rushing down the stairs in panic but calmed down a bit after seeing it was just Scott.

She noticed Liam, who looked lifeless in Scott's arms," What happened to Liam?"

Scott shrugged," That's what I'm gonna find out when he wakes up but I need your help. His wounds are too deep for his wolf to heal and they might get infected."

Melissa responded immediately and told Scott to put Liam in his bed and get her the emergency kit under the bathroom sink. Scott grabbed the item after putting Liam in his bed and let his mother work her nursing magic. She cleaned the wounds and wrapped Liam's arm is gauze and secured it with medical tape. Scott sighed in relief as Melissa explained that after the wounds heal up a bit, Liam's wolfy powers should be able to heal it. Scott thanked his mom a bunch and hugged her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Liam's wounds were healed to the point where the wolf could take over. After being fully healed, Liam jolted awake. He looked around in a panic until he saw Scott and calmed down.

_Wait._

If Scott was there that means... _oh no_.

Liam was so not it the mood to explain why he did what he did.

"Liam." Scott said when he saw Liam was awake.

Liam looked down guiltily and caught sight of the gauze on his arm. He pressed his lips in a tight line and closed his eyes.

"Fuck" Liam muttered out a few moments later.

Scott sighed - which he seemed to be doing a lot today - and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Explain yourself, Liam"

And even though Scott sounded mad, when Liam looked up at him, his face said otherwise.

So Liam explained.

He explained how he needed someone to talk to and how Scott was the only one he trusted to listen. He explained everything and apologized numerous times during the explanation and in the end he was crying.

"I-I-'m sorry, Scott. I just had to keep it to myself, I didn't want to bother you w-when you had more i-important things t-to deal with." Liam stuttered.

Scott looked at his Beta with tears in his eyes and he moved closer to pull Liam into a hug. Liam began to sob into his alpha's shoulder, feeling disappointed in himself.

Scott then spoke," Liam, the next time you need to talk to me, no matter what it's about, just come talk to me. It doesn't matter that I'm busy or doing something else. You come first because you're my beta and you are more of a priority than the benefactor or the dead pool, understand?"

Liam nodded, head still buried in Scott's shoulder as his sobs turned into sniffles. Scott pulled away from the comforting hug and put his hands on Liam's shoulders.

"And Liam," Scott looked into Liam's eyes, a serious look on his face. " Never hurt yourself again. No matter how mad or frustrated you get, promise me you'll never purposely hurt yourself, okay? If you need someone to be there and be an anchor for you, I'll always be here. And if you can't find me, just howl. I'll always find you that way."

Liam was close to crying again but refrained from it as he responded.

"O-kay. I will, promise." His voice cracked and sounded raw, most likely because of his sobbing earlier.

Scott hugged Liam one last time before putting him to bed and doing his own homework.

He did climb into to bed after and wrapped his arms around Liam.

Melissa of course checked on them later in the night and smiled at her son's protectiveness over his beta.


End file.
